


Let's Stay Together

by cadavs



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Jaytim - Freeform, M/M, Songfic, booze, disgustingly cute and domestic, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3590802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadavs/pseuds/cadavs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drunk kisses and slow dancing in the kitchen. JayTim. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Stay Together

Jason was the one to initially bring out the booze.

"It's two in the afternoon," Tim said disapprovingly.

"It's five o'clock somewhere," was Jason's nonchalant reply.

For whatever reason – Tim couldn't quite remember what itwas, maybe it was just a long day – the third Robin decided to sit with Jason on his shitty but stable couch in his shitty apartment and drink with him. By two forty they were drunk and by three they were laughing at each other like idiots.

Eventually, Tim complained that it was too quiet and it was giving him the creeps. So Jason stumbled off the couch, Tim twisting and managing to balance up on his knees to watch over the back, and into the kitchen to fiddle with the radio. He managed to get it to tune into an oldies station and swayed to a fading beat. Tim snickered and was promptly greeted with a lazy smirk from Jason.

"Idiot," Tim laughed as opening trumpets and cymbals signaled the beginning of Al Green's Let's Stay Together, Jason taking a few steps from the counter and holding out his hand for the young Drake-Wayne. Tim managed to crawl over the couch and make it to Jason's arms unscathed while Jason mouthed along to the lyrics – or as much as he could while not sober.

_"I, I'm so in love with you_

_Whatever you want to do is all right with me…"_

Jason led Tim in slow, small circles on the laminate floor in socked feet, breathing the words in Tim's ear and making him break into small fits of giggles.

_"Let me say that since, baby, since we've been together_

_Loving you forever is what I need_

_Oh let me be the one you come running to…"_

Tim tilted his head to kiss Jason's cheek, the two of them swaying to the beat and pressed against one another. Jason could feel the smile on the younger's lips which in turn made him smile. Their lips eventually found each other's but they couldn't help but snicker and laugh a lot, especially when Jason tried to continue humming with the song or his fingers would tickle Tim as they tried to wander along the shorter, lithe frame.

"Jason," Tim breathed, a dopey grin adorning his face.

Jason just grinned back, spinning Tim slowly as the music faded.

_" Let's, let's stay together.."_

**Author's Note:**

> Based on something from a post of "disgustingly cut domestic scenes to imagine your otp in".


End file.
